


Стража на Рейне

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Historical AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Когда-то они начали собственную войну и теперь не знали, как её закончить.Вторая мировая!AU





	Стража на Рейне

**Author's Note:**

> Изъят отсюда - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5757710
> 
> События в фанфике происходят во время Арденнской операции, кодовое наименование которой на немецком звучит как Wacht am Rhein — «Стража на Рейне».
> 
> Все, что описано в этом фанфике является правдой, так что не удивляйтесь.

_Мы — воины, что построили этот город  
Из пыли._

_Арденны_ (юго-запад Бельгии)

 — К черту ложку, — прорычал Драко, раздраженно откинув в сторону разломанную надвое деревянную ложку с еле видимым рисунком на ручке. Видимо, эта морозная ночь стала для неё последней каплей. Холод добрался до всего. Два дня назад он с покрытием отодрал примёрзлую к земля флягу, а теперь вот и ложке пришёл конец.

 — Хочешь, одолжу свою, — подал голос Симус Финниган, соскребая с грязной тарелки остатки затверделой на морозе каши. Доев, он хорошенько облизал её и выжидающе посмотрел на Малфоя.

Драко скривился. Попробовать вкус чужого кармана до сих пор было противно. Возможно, когда-то он наплюет и на это, но сейчас был не тот момент.

 — Нет уж, спасибо, обойдусь.

 — Ну, как скажешь, — пожав плечами, мол «больно хотелось», он сунул её назад в карман и шмыгнул носом.

 — Просто Малфой у нас чистюля, — прохрипел кто-то рядом.

Это был Поттер. Он, стуча зубами и кутаясь в шинель, сидел по правую руку Симуса и хмуро поглядывал из-под покрытой инеем и землей каски.

Драко был знаком с ним еще с учебы в Оксфорде, куда они в один год поступили на первый курс. Как-то так вышло, что с первого дня знакомства они не поладили. Возможно, виною тому были их разные характеры или же на них просто сказалась неприязнь между их факультетами. А может и то, что Поттер не захотел с ним, Драко Малфоем, дружить.

Гарри изучал литературу восемнадцатого столетия, а Драко долбил деления клеток. И хотя пересекались они крайне редко, каждая их встреча заканчивалась очередным развлечением для окружающих студентов и новым поводом посплетничать. В кругах Драко, благодаря самому Малфою, Поттер прослыл шрамоголовым зубрилой: у него на лбу был шрам в виде молнии, который, как говорили, тот получил в автокатастрофе, когда погибли его родители. Только вот, если начистоту, зубрилой-то он точно не был, но как-то ж надо было назвать это недоразумение, постоянно сидящее в библиотеке.

Изучив точные науки и закончив Оксфорд, Драко окончательно подался в медицину и уже было надеялся никогда больше не встретить Поттера, но вот кто же мог подумать, что теперь, спустя двух лет после окончания университета, они снова встретятся. Да и еще здесь, на фронте, среди покрытых лесами гор.

Драко был тем ещё неудачником.

Порой, когда не хватало больше оправданий, ему казалось, что в детстве его кто-то проклял. Возможно, это была его няня, которой он, будучи от природы вредным и капризным ребёнком, так вымотал все нервы, что та, не вытерпев его несносный характер, приправленный самодовольством и отсутствием совести, ушла, не взяв от отца даже оплату за последний месяц. А может быть, это всего лишь его карма или наказание за грехи в прошлой жизни. Кто знает.

Единственный раз, когда ему подфартило, было решение его отца, человека-принципа и любителя контролировать абсолютно всех и вся, позволить сыну заниматься любимым делом. Возможно, на руку сыграли рекомендательные листы преподавателей, гласившие о «выдающихся способностях» Драко, который просто скрупулёзно писал конспекты на лекциях. Или же он просто посчитал, что иметь сына врача довольно неплохо, престижно даже. Главное — чтобы тот не опозорил их гордую фамилию, а все остальное пусть расхлёбывает, как посчитает нужным.

Сам Драко был весьма доволен такой отцовской поблажкой и решил воспользоваться ею на все сто процентов.

Тут удача и покинула его.

Вот так вот он и оказался на фронте. И сейчас, облокотившись спиной к земляной стенке окопа, он думал, что лучше б остался работать в больнице. На худой конец можно же было пойти и в госпиталь, если так захотелось погеройствовать. Был бы он сейчас в тепле, чистый, умытый и без ноющего от голода желудка.

Но нет же. На фронте врачи нужнее, думал он. Там не так уж и опасно, думал он. Да и не трус же Драко Малфой, в конце-то концов. И кто же знал, что именно его 21-ю группу отправят в эти чертовы Арденны, пропади эти горы пропадём.

Он, конечно, хотел путешествовать, хотел побывать и в Бельгии, но не так же. Драко представлял себе, как сидит где-нибудь на Гранд-Пласе, как раз напротив Отеля де-Виля, и поедает крокеты из сырых креветок, запивая белым вином, а не ёжится от холода в сыром окопе, до безобразия напоминавшим могилу.

Над головой возвышались темные копья сосен, царапающие острыми наконечниками тяжёлое серое небо, вот-вот грозившее свалиться на голову очередным слоем снега. Холод был таким сильным, что хотелось выть, но сил хватало лишь на слабый злой выдох, словно наждачкой проехавшийся по обледенелым легким.

В первую же ночь после высадки на пляжи Нормандии их подразделение попало под обстрел, и он чуть не потерял свою винтовку в сотворенном снарядами месиве песка и грязи. Лишь мысль о том, что без оружия он превратится в пушечное мясо, заставила его наплевать на отвращение и забрать винтовку у лежащего рядом трупа с оторванными ногами и зияющей темной кровью раны на груди. Потом они вели бои на улицах прибрежных городов, давясь пылью и грохотом въедающихся в стены домов пуль. В его голове тогда билась только одна мысль: неудачник.

Чертов глупец.

Ему пришлось много стрелять у берегов Нормандии, а теперь он застрял в обледенелом лесу с Поттером под боком.

 — Отвали, Поттер, — устало потянул Драко, кинув в него уничижающий взгляд.

 — Слышь, сигаретки не найдется? — послышался откуда-то сверху голос.

Малфой нехотя поднял голову. Казалось, что уже и шея окоченела.

 — Пошел к черту, Забини. Я тебе сегодня уже две сплавил. Имей совесть.

Забини нагло усмехнулся. Его улыбка больше походила на оскал безумца, и Драко его понимал. Здесь у всех едет крыша, и каждый по-своему старается подольше продержать её на месте. Самый верный и доступный способ — сигареты, вот только с каждым днем их запасы источались все быстрее и неумолимее.

Он боялся загадывать наперед, что будет, когда они закончатся.

Возможно, тогда, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, они опять будут рыть окопы, расширяя и углубляя их, как какие-то кроты. А ночью немцы снова запалят в них из реактивных минометов и осколки дерева градом стрел посыплются им на головы, усыпая влажную солому на дне свежей кровью.

Наутро же Драко будет по локоть в чужой крови и с головокружением от запаха спирта и стонов однополчан. А целехонький Поттер опять будет мешаться под ногами, спрашивая не нужна ли помощь. К черту твою помощь, постоянно хочет сказать ему Драко. Чертов герой нашелся. Надоело работать на военной фабрике, вот и решил, что надо бы отличиться на фронте.

Малфой видал таких. Тщеславные придурки думающие, что их долг полечь в боях. Ему были чужды эти откровенно глупые рвения умереть за бравое дело. Лично он пошел на войну лишь из желания заняться чем-то более интересным и полезным, чем налепливать пластыри на коленки и ладони неугомонных мальчуганов. Тут, как ни крути, он действительно был нужнее.

Драко снова глянул на съежившегося напротив Поттера. Лицо того было осунувшемся, исхудалым, постоянно растрепанные волосы слиплись, спутались в один клубок черных нитей, когда-то ярко-зеленые глаза теперь были подернуты поволокой усталости и какой-то болезненной изнуренности, как у человека крайне уставшего от жизни.

Малфой понимал и это. Тут у всех были такие глаза. Даже у него самого.

Но почему-то вид такого Поттера больно кольнул где-то в груди, там, где устало билось сердце.

Непривычно все это, вот и все.

В университете Поттер всегда улыбался и громко смеялся над проделками близнецов Джорджа и Фреда Уизли, а теперь его звонкий смех превратился в однобокие улыбки, и Драко все больше и больше ненавидел эту войну.

 — Никогда не любил зиму, — проворчал Симус, отколупывая пальцем ледяные наросты на своей каске. — Снег, собачий холод и тому подобное. Дерьмо все это. Сейчас бы в теплую ванночку и…

 — Заткнись, — рявкнул только что подошедший Дин. — И без твоего нытья тошно.

Финниган возмущенно покосился на друга, а потом бросил взгляд на Поттера, словно ища поддержки. Но тот лишь сильнее укутался в шинель.

 — Развели тут сопли, — тем временем продолжал Томас, умостившись рядом с Драко. — Вот подвинутся немного немцы, тогда и загуляем.

 — А тебе лишь бы погулять, — вставил своих пять пальцев Блейз. В руках он крутил неведомо откуда взявшуюся сигарету. Видимо, все же выпросил у кого-то.

 — Вижу, ты хочешь до конца жизни в этом окопе просидеть, — съязвил Дин, сердито зыркнув в сторону Забини.

 — Мы тут и так одним днем живем.

Драко чуть не фыркнул. Он подавил этот секундный порыв так, что выдох застрял где-то в глотке, и взглянул на оторванный ветвями сосен клочок хмурого неба.

Чертов идиот.

Малфой не знал, на кого злится сильнее: на немцев, вдруг решивших предпринять контрнаступление по утерянной позиции на западном фронте, на этого дурака Забини, на отца, позволившего сыну делать со своей жизнью все, что хочет, «исполнять мечты», «искать себя» или же все-таки во всем виноват он сам? Мысль о помощи людям уже не так прельщала, как раньше. Теперь она превратилась в данность, суровую и неприветливую.

Он каждый день видел смерть при самых ужасных её причинах. Вид чужой крови, рваных ран больше не вызывал ни интерес, ни новизны. Все делалось уже на автомате. Больные превратились в безликих пациентов, а летальные исходы — в само собой разумеющуюся вещь.

От этой мысли по лицу Драко скользнула судорога омерзения. Они живут, как звери, и повадки у них звериные.

 — Малфой, что там у тебя?

Драко посмотрел на Дина, тот с любопытством рассматривал вещь в его руках.

 — Обычная авторучка.

 — Бережешь, как память, — ухмыльнулся Забини, выдыхая клуб сигаретного дыма. Тот был почти такой же плотный, как срывающееся в губ дыхание.

 — Отец прислал, — Драко снова скривился, вспоминая при каких обстоятельствах. У него тогда ноги были обмотаны брезентом, на руках — драные перчатки, снятые с какого-то немца, на голове трепалась каска, а на дворе мороз был такой, что было больно даже моргать. Посыльный доложил, что ему пришла посылка. Драко тогда с надеждой подумал о теплых вещах, но когда ему вручили коробочку пять на пять и в длину сантиметров двадцать, он чуть не заплакал. — Презент на день рождения. Только её-то мне и не хватало.

 — Мне как-то прислали банку орехов пекан, — сказал Поттер. — Они такие жирные и вкусные. Я уже было думал, что больше никогда не попробую их.

 — Нашел время вспомнить, — пробурчал Дин. — Я вот только однажды получил посылку. В ней лежала моя губная гармошка. Моя тетя думает, что мне тут на фронте скучно.

 — А разве не так? Ты тут не полезнее твоей губной гармошки.

Дин не рассердился на слова Блейза. Он лишь улыбнулся, но Драко уловил в его улыбке признак вымученности.

 — Я, Поттер, удивлен, что тебе не прислали носовичек и пару книг, — решил добавить Малфой, не в силах больше смотреть на его поникший вид. Хотелось сцепиться, как раньше, перекинуться едкими словечками и довольный собой удалиться. Хотелось хоть на немного отвлечься и переключиться на что-то другое, несвязанное с лишенным комфортом или холодом. Ведь по-другому они не умеют. — Или ты наконец-то обнаружил, что наука — не твое.

 — Нет, я просто забыл дома своего вьючного осла с полным сборником стихов Уитмена. А носовичек скорее нужен тебе, чем мне. Вон, какой нос красный, небось всю ночь проплакал за своей расческой для волос.

 — Я хотя бы изредка вспоминаю о своих волосах, а вот ты, я вижу, забыл о них, как только родился.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и натянул козырёк каски чуть ли не до самого носа, тем показав, что больше не желает продолжать перепалку: слишком много из тела выходит тепла.

Но Драко и этим был доволен. Уныние чуть отступило, и он снова почувствовал себя живым. Откинувшись на холодную стену окопа, Малфой прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к далеким раскатам боя. Где-то снова погибали люди, но здесь пока что было тихо.

Под вечер удалось наладить постоянно пропадающую из-за холода радиосвязь. «Путь открыт, — просипел хриплый голос командира из штаба. — Продвигайтесь к линии Зигфрида». Удар 6-й танковой армии немцев на правом фланге у Монжуа удачно отразили американцы, что и позволило союзным войскам начать продвижение вперёд.

Выдвижение было назначено на утро. Впереди была ещё одна морозная ночь. Чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть, Драко что есть силы шевелил пальцами ног и рук, то и дело вставал насколько позволяла высота окопа, чтобы не сильно маячила голова, и разминал шею и плечи.

Когда на лагерь легла тишина, а лес застыл в морозном мраке ночи, Драко почувствовал легкий толчок, ударивший его по голени, а потом послышался тихий голос:

 — Малфой, ты спишь?

Поттер. Чего это он?

 — Не сплю. Что-то хотел?

Какое-то время тот не отвечал, и Драко успел сто раз пожалеть, что так резко ему ответил. Но потом, наконец, послышался какой-то шорох, и спустя мгновение возле Малфоя шлепнулось тело Поттера. Драко вздрогнул, удивленно вглядываясь в скрытое теменью лицо.

 — У меня есть пару тех орешков. Ну, помнишь, которых мне прислали, — зашептал голос в самое ухо. — Я оставил их на случай, если мне захочется вспомнить, как выглядит что-то вкусное.

 — И ты решил, что сейчас самое время? — язвительно спросил Драко.

 — Нет, я просто хотел… поделиться. Ты же, наверно, их никогда не пробовал.

Он порылся в кармане и достал маленькую баночку с полуобдертой наклейкой. В ней лежало три небольших орешка.

 — Прямо три орешка для Золушки, — усмехнулся Малфой, когда Поттер высыпал их ему на ладонь. — Подожди. А ты?

 — Нет, я уже съел. Это тебе. Да бери ты, не бойся. Они не отравленные, — подбодрил его Гарри, заметив, с каким подозрением Малфой разглядывает орешки.

 — Доверяй, но проверяй, Поттер. Не слыхал такое? На, возьми один и съешь.

 — Да ладно тебе, Малфой, — вздохнул Гарри. — Все никак не забудешь университет?

Драко на это ничего не ответил. Не нашелся, что сказать, на самом деле. Он не хотел признаваться даже себе, что все еще испытывал обиду с их первой встречи, когда тот открыто отказался от предложенной ему дружбы, выбрав компанию рыжего Уизела. Но сейчас дело было вовсе не в этом. Драко вдруг резко осознал, что Оксфорд остался далеко позади, как и то ребячество. Ему внезапно захотелось попробовать начать все с начала. Хотя бы попробовать. Ведь Поттер отдал ему свой последний деликатес, отдал вот так вот просто. Так, как только он умел делать.

Возможно, где-то в глубине души Малфоя все еще точил червячок неприязни и подозрения, но он старательно игнорировал его.

 — Не говори глупости, Поттер, — наконец, сказал он. — Я просто не собираюсь есть в одиночку. Давай съедим по одному, а третий поделим пополам.

Драко показалось, что он заметил мелькнувшее по лицу Гарри удивление, но он проигнорировал и это. Пусть привыкает, что Малфой не такой уж и скряга, каким его тот считал в университете.

В тот момент орешки показались Драко самым вкусным, что он когда-либо ел. Впечатление не испортило даже то, что они были твёрдыми, как камень, так что прежде, чем разгрызть их, пришлось хорошенько поелозить ими во рту.

 — Ну, как? — спросил Поттер спустя какое-то время.

 — Неплохо, — скромно молвил Драко.

 — Да брось! Признай, они тянут на оценку повыше простого «неплохо».

 — Ладно, возможно, они чуть лучше.

Гарри улыбнулся, и Драко на миг замер, засмотревшись на белизну его зубов, которую было видно даже сквозь темень. Как же давно он не видел его улыбки. Не то, чтобы он думал об этом или, упаси Господи, скучал. Нет, просто непривычно как-то.

Он подавил в себе желание улыбнуться в ответ, вместо этого лишь сильнее втянул голову в плечи.

Последний орешек они, как и договорились, поделили пополам. Гарри кое-как отгрыз половинку и протянул другую часть Драко.

 — Ты пишешь своим родителям? — вдруг спросил Поттер, затолкав языком кусочек орешка за щеку.

Драко чуть не подавился от неожиданности такого вопроса и сперва даже растерялся. Он внимательно посмотрел на беззаботно кутавшегося в шинель Гарри.

 — Редко, — внезапно для самого себя сказал Малфой. Ему отчаянно хотелось как-то съязвить, отшутиться, хоть как-то уклониться от прямого ответа, но было уже поздно. Слова слетели с губ и застыли на ледяной корке одежды.

 — Я тоже, — вздохнул Гарри, потупив взгляд на руки. На них были перчатки без пальцев.

 — Но, у тебя же… — начал было Драко, но осекся, вдруг осознав, что не может произнести это вслух.

 — Да, нет родителей. Я имел в виду моих тетю и дядю. У них я жил, — немного помолчав, Гарри прибавил, и в его голосе отчётливо зазвучала горечь: — Не думаю, что им вообще интересно, как мои дела. Они были только рады, когда я объявил им, что решил пойти на фронт. Такого радостного прощания и врагу не пожелаешь.

Пальцы Драко чесались от неожиданного желания прикоснуться к его плечу. Но он подавил этот порыв.

 — Зачем ты пошёл на войну? — вместо этого спросил он.

 — А как ты думаешь?

 — Бить врага, сражаться за славное дело, — отчеканил Драко выученную еще с курса молодого бойца фразу.

Гарри усмехнулся.

 — Ну, это ты слишком перегнул палку. Я не верю ни во врагов, ни в это «славное дело».

 — Тогда зачем пошел?

 — От войны никуда не спрятаться. Я её чувствовал повсюду, в каждом встречном взгляде, в звоне столовых приборов, когда тетя накрывала стол на завтрак, даже, казалось, воздух был пропитан ею. И я просто сходил с ума от того, что я ничем не мог помочь, поэтому и решил отправиться на фронт. Когда у тебя есть возможность хоть что-то сделать, исправить, согласись, становится легче.

Между ними воцарилась тишина, лишь высоко над их головами путался в острых кронах сосен ветер. Непривычное спокойствие давило на уши. Казалось, что мир замер перед началом какой-то ужасной бури, которая вот-вот должна будет обрушиться.

Но пока оставалась лишь неизвестность и сказанные в порыве неожиданного откровения слова.

***

Идти было тяжело. Ледяной ветер заползал за ворот шинели, которая ни капельки не спасала от холода, а когда хоть немного намокала, весила целую тонну. Винтовка оттягивала плечи, невыносимо ныла спина, пальцы ног болели.

Лес застыл в немом ожидании. Звуки гложились тяжелым дыханием и тихими ругательствами. Неимоверно хотелось пить. Срывающийся с тяжелого неба снег царапал кожу.

Они медленно шли один за другим, тяжело передвигая ногами. От усталости кружилась голова. Драко то и дело зевал: сказались бессонные ночи. По сторонам он старался не смотреть, чтобы не оступиться. Да и не хотелось, если честно. Все, на что ему хватало сил — бездумно брести, вперивши туманный взгляд в спину впередиидущего.

Тут тишину глуши нарушило какое-то резкое движение меж деревьев. Ощущение, что они не одни, скользким щупальцем пощекотало внутренности. Дрему, как рукой сняло. Нервы натянулись, как струны, готовые отдаться звучанием при любой опасности.

По лагерю прокатилось смятение. Драко насторожился, остервенело оглядываясь по сторонам в поиске виновника, нарушившего их строй. Сначала было тихо, а потом вдруг раздалась короткая пулеметная очередь.

Немцы.

Драко хорошо знал, как звучат немецкие пулеметы. Словно кто-то непрерывно запускает праздничный салют. Над головой послышались быстрые щелчки, и он поспешил пригнуться, краем глаза наблюдая за стоящими рядом товарищами.

Перестрелка длилась недолго. Спустя минут десять Драко услышал, как кто-то докладывает их командиру, что они всего лишь наткнулись на небольшой отряд немцев, по-видимому, отставших от своих и решивших, что терять им все равно уже нечего. А потом под дулами винтовок привели человек пятнадцать измученных на вид мужчин в немецкой форме. На некоторых были специальные белые куртки — мечта пехотинца союзных войск.

 — Ты смотри, какая у них экипировка, — послышался рядом голос. Драко узнал в нем голос Поттера. — А нас чуть ли не голышом воевать отправили.

 — Что с ними будет? — спросил Драко.

 — Пленные нам сейчас нужны, как собаке пятая нога, — прохрипел Симус, стараясь прикрыть воротником шинели открытое горло. — Думаю, их или расстреляют, что вполне вероятно, или все-таки передадут в руки правосудию, чтобы выбить из них информацию. Хотя, судя по их лицам, они ничегошеньки и сами не знают. Какие-то они все потерянные.

 — Интересно, каким был бы ты, если бы сначала потерял своих, а потом еще и в плен попал, — пробормотал Гарри, поправляя сползшее с плеча оружие.

 — А кто сказал, что они потерялись? Может они тут диверсию собирались устроить, а? — не угомонился Симус, критично осматривая сбившихся в кучу мужчин.

Слухи о жестокости немцев давно волновали ряды солдат. После бойни в бельгийском городе Мальмеди, когда танковая дивизия СС взяла в плен целый отряд американцев, многих из которых нашли лежащими в снегу с пулей в затылке, большинство солдат для себя решили пленных не брать. Конечно, когда командование требовало, немцев брали в плен, но чаще всего их при первой же возможности убивали.

Скорее всего та же участь ждала и этих солдат. Хотя Драко не мог сказать наверняка. Он бросил взгляд на стоящего рядом Поттера, тот неотрывно смотрел на толпившихся немцев.

 — Когда начинается война, дьявол расширяет преисподнюю, — негромко сказал он.

 

_Осада Бастони_

Пригородные дома смотрели на них пустыми глазницами окон и провалами осыпающихся под воронками снарядов стен. Холод трещал в парах дыхания, глаза так слезились, что смотреть на белесое полотно полей было физически больно. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за темные фигуры, точки, пятна, раскиданные по лугу аж до самой кромки леса. Они были похожи на вырванные клочки земли, застывшие в самых причудливых, а порой и ужасающих позициях. Это были трупы, окоченевшие и присыпанные снегом. Кое-где торчала рука, где-то нога.

 — Хорошо бы их похоронить, — задумчиво потянул Дин, поднимая оставленную кем-то винтовку. — А то до самой весны не найдут.

 — Хочешь рыть землю, вперед, — отозвался Симус. — Только прежде тебе придется хорошенько покопаться в снегу.

Драко мысленно согласился с ним. Было бесполезно копать ямы: слишком много снега пришлось бы перерыть, да и земля твердая, как гранит.

 — Давайте просто воткнем винтовки, чтобы старшина знал, что здесь лежит солдат? — предложил Поттер.

Так они и поступили. Взяли покинутые винтовки, примкнули штыки и воткнули в снег так, что эти самодельные памятники-маяки торчали на добрых полтора метра.

К вечеру трупов прибавилось, а над Бастонью заалело зарево взрывов. Полумрак то и дело вспыхивал под пулеметными очередями. Холод забирался, казалось, в самые жилы, отчего стыла кровь и наливались свинцом ноги.

Рядом сопел Поттер, перезаряжая Красотку Джинни. Так он назвал свой пулемет, выцарапал на нем имя их общей университетской знакомой. Малфою эта девчонка из Сент-Джонс колледжа не нравилась еще тогда. Было в ней что-то по его мнению странное, фальшивое. Она всегда носила зализанный хвостик и слишком открыто рассматривала как всегда ничего не замечающего Поттера.

Почему последнее раздражало его больше всего, он никогда не задумывался.

Драко до скрежета зубов хотелось выдрать эту Красотку Джинни из его рук. Нечего ей и здесь маячить у него перед глазами. Но вместо этого он лишь сильнее сжал приклад свой винтовки, сосредотачиваясь на подползающих к их укреплениям немцах.

Вдруг лицо Поттера странно вытянулось, словно он что-то заметил. Догадка Драко подтвердилась, когда тот с криком: «Ложись!» навалился на него сверху, придавливая его своим телом к земли. Совсем рядом прогремел взрыв, обдавших их с головы до ног клочьями земли и горячим металлом.

«Ну не придурок же, а?» — промелькнуло в голове Малфоя.

 — Ты в порядке? — встревоженно прокричал Гарри, перекрикивая залпы гаубиц.

 — Полном, — буркнул Драко, отряхиваясь от земли. — Мог бы и не падать на меня. Я не заторможенный, могу и без твоей помощи лечь на землю.

 — Я просто прикрыл тебя, не раздувай из мухи слона, — тон Поттера был явно обиженным, и на какую-то долю секунды Драко стало совестно. Все-таки этот неугомонный Поттер хотел уберечь его от возможных осколков, но, с другой стороны, какого черта? Ему ни к чему геройствовать. Зачем этот спектакль?

Малфой кинул беглый взгляд на сосредоточенный профиль Гарри, подсвечиваемый вспышками взрывов, и подумал о том, почему тот всегда так рвется в бой, почему бежит в самую гущу сражения, увидев, что кому-то нужна помощь. Не раз он спасал и его самого, хотя Драко ни в коем разе в этом не признается даже самому себе. Откуда у него такая смелость и безрассудство, заставляющие одновременно втайне восхищаться им и до темноты в глазах бояться за его собственную сохранность.

Такие мысли Малфою не нравились и особенно тем, что они все чаще и чаще приходили на ум.

Его отвлек короткий вскрик рядом. Он резко оглянулся и увидел, что Поттер как-то странно покачнулся, а по его лицу пробежала судорога. Он сжимал рукой плечо, сквозь его пальцы текла кровь, в сумраке она была похожа на черное месиво. Драко, не помня себя от волнения, рванулся к нему.

 — Черт возьми, ну как это тебя так угораздило-то, а? — без капли злобы или раздражения шептал он, прикладывая к ране сложенный вчетверо бинт, всегда лежащий в перекинутой через плечо сумке санитара.

Насколько мог судить в полутьме Драко, ранение было неопасным, пуля прошла насквозь, единственное в чем все же был риск — потеря крови и возможные осколки, оставленные в середине. Поэтому, наскоро расстегнув шинель и рубашку, он, придавив раны новым шматком бинта, сделал быструю повязку. Она вышла неаккуратной, но на первое время должна была помочь. После бойни, если сам он выживет, то перевяжет получше.

 — Сиди смирно, Поттер. С тебя на сегодня хватит, — велел Драко ему, помогая подняться и облокотиться спиной на стенку их укрепления. Тот беспрекословно повиновался, но Драко заметил, каких усилий ему давалось спокойно сидеть.

 — Брось, Малфой. Это всего лишь царапина.

Драко фыркнул.

 — Молись, чтобы пуля не оставила в тебе других проблем.

Бой шел целую ночь и затих лишь на рассвете. Союзные войска были полностью истощены и сдавали позиции. Из штаба пришел приказ держать Бастонь всеми силами. В этом маленьком городке пересекались семь главных путей. Если город захватят немцы, то это повысит скорость наступления немецких колонн и улучшит их снабжение, которое затруднялось плохой погодой.

Никого не интересовало, что сил-то особо и не было, как и продовольствия. Не только у немцев были проблемы с пополнением провизии.

За кромкой леса забрезжили лучи солнца, открыв перед взором поистине ужасающую картину. Насколько хватало глаз, поле было усыпано телами. Некоторые высели на протянутой проволоке, замерев в неестественных позах и с обледенелыми лицами, на которых навсегда отпечаталось выражение боли, страха, смерти.

 — То еще зрелище, — проскрипел подошедший к Драко Симус. Он окончательно потерял от простуды голос.

Драко протер слипающиеся от нехватки сна глаза.

 — Много раненых?

 — Меньше, чем убитых.

Раненых оказалось действительно меньше. Он справился с перевязками за два часа и вернулся на то место, где ночью оставил Поттера. Тот сидел уже не на земле, и когда Драко подошел ближе, он увидел, что послужило ему стулом. Окоченевший труп немца.

 — Где ты его взял? — с отвращением в голосе спросил он.

 — Будто их тут мало, — пожав здоровым плечом, ответил Поттер. — Пол и Джо принесли. Во всяком случае он-то, — Гарри кивнул на трупа, — теплее, чем эта ледяная земля.

Повадки зверей.

 — Как плечо? — перевел тему Малфой, стараясь не смотреть на мертвеца.

 — Немного болит.

 — Дай посмотрю.

Драко подошел ближе и наклонился над больным. Расстегнув одежду, он принялся рассматривать рану.

 — Можешь побыстрее. Очень холодно, — попросил Гарри, стараясь как можно больше прикрыть оголенную кожу.

 — Не мешай, — строго сказал Драко, схватив того за предплечье и фиксируя того на месте. — Хочешь, чтобы было заражение.

 — Почему ты так возишься со мной, как с ребенком, ей Богу? — вдруг спросил Поттер.

Меньше всего на свете Драко сейчас хотел задумываться над этим.

 — Это моя обязанность — возиться с такими невезучими придурками, как ты, — огрызнулся он, затягивая повязку.

Тот усмехнулся, а потом его лицо снова приобрело серьезный вид.

 — Нет, но все же? С остальными ты справляешься быстро, а со мной вон, как нянькаешься… Ауч!

 — Ты никогда не умел вовремя затыкаться, Поттер, — проворчал Драко, довольно смотря на проделанную работу. — Меньше двигай этой рукой. Дай ране быстрее затянуться.

 — А как же возможные осколки?

 — Неужели наконец-то у кого-то проклевался инстинкт самосохранения?

 — Тут и не такое проклюнется, — Гарри посмотрел на лежащего под ним трупа. Тот был твердым, как камень, и если не думать о том, что когда-то в нем бежала кровь и билось сердце, стоило признать, что сидеть на нем было достаточно удобно. — Никогда не думал, что за пределами спальни подо мной будет лежать человек.

 — Ну какой же ты идиот, Поттер. Ты и умирать будешь с шуткой?

 — А что? Вдруг смерть умрет от смеха? — неловко скаламбурил он.

Драко лишь криво усмехнулся.

***

С каждым днем погода только ухудшалась. Небо сгущалось серыми тучами, мороз все креп. Стало проблемно добывать воду, пайки замерзали до такой степени, что даже пламя огня порой не могло как следует размягчить их.

Немцы уже не так остервенело рвались в бой. Недостаток продовольствия стал ощущаться еще острее. Каждый день все с надеждой поглядывали на небо, силясь увидеть не летят ли к ним самолеты, которые должны были доставить самое нужное: еду и боеприпасы.

Но из-за плохих погодных условий командование не решалось отдать приказ. Слишком большие риски.

Ожесточенные, но короткие бои, одиночные перестрелки, замершие пальцы и холод, холод, холод… Когда наступали минуты затишья, Драко менял и накладывал новые повязки. Рана на плече Гарри потихоньку заживала. В первые дни Малфой еще боялся, что та начнет гноиться, но все обошлось. Поттер, видимо, еще тот счастливчик.

Они стали больше разговаривать. Между ними все еще была та неловкость и скованность: обоим было непривычно находить друг в друге хорошего собеседника, а не врага. Драко с удовольствием слушал забавные истории, которые приключались с Гарри и его друзьями, порой даже рассказывал что-то и из своей жизни.

Вражда, испытуемая на протяжении всей университетской жизни, потихоньку иссякала. Малфой списывал это на то, что они оба повзрослели, оба находились в трудном положении, оба жили одним днем. Тут, на фронте, существовало лишь два понятия отношений: друг и враг. К друзьям теперь приписывались все, кто стоял с тобой плечом к плечу, к врагам — те, кто напротив.

Он чуть ли не заставлял себя думать так. Ведь сознаться, что с Поттером интересно, действительно интересно означает признать собственное поражение — удар по самолюбию. К этому Драко пока что был не готов, да и не привык он проигрывать.

Так что он тешился самообманом, не замечая, как постепенно тот пленял его все больше и больше. Иногда лжец может сам верить собственной лжи, а Драко верил охотно, взахлеб.

Так было удобнее, легче. Под гулом сражений, со скручивающимся от голода желудком и больными глазами прибавлять себе душевных терзаний абсолютно не хотелось. Но где-то на закромах сознания вертелись и теплились такие чуждые здесь человеческие чувства.

 — Если нас не сожрет холод, мы тут передохнем от голода, — пожаловался Дин на шестой день осады. Немцы плотным кольцом все ближе подбирались к городу, а ресурсов их сдерживать уже почти не осталось.

Драко задался вопросом, какая из двух этих смертей будет менее болезненной. На ум пришла лишь третья — пуля в лоб. Гарри, словно угадав, о чем тот подумал, сказал с уверенной надеждой в голосе:

 — Сегодня посветлело. Завтра погода улучшится.

Он как в воду глядел. На следующий день в небе появились их «Дугласы».

 

_Хюртгенский лес_

Стук сердца пережимал горло, отчего дыхание застревало на полпути и выходило наружу лишь рваными хрипами. Перед глазами мелькали яркие вспышки, грохот давил на уши и оседал на нервах. По венам струился страх. Такой леденящий, густой, обездвиживающий.

Мир вокруг, казалось, поглотил хаос. Крики и вопли сливались с автоматными очередями, темень ночи поглощала смерть. Настоящая бойня.

В голове у Драко билась только одна мысль: где он?

Секунду назад он был здесь, рядом со мной.

Тут творилась такая суматоха, что разобрать что-то было практически невозможно. Застигнутые врасплох, солдаты рвались кто куда, стараясь вычислить с какой стороны им ожидать опасность. То ли вековечные сосны умело скрывали за собой неприятеля, то ли того неприятеля было в разы больше, но казалось, что немцы были повсюду.

У них, видимо, была ракетница, только вместо сигнальных ракет они стреляли ружейными гранатами. Звук был такой, как будто рядом падали автобусы или грузовики.

Облокотившись на дерево, Драко на мгновение зажмурился. Сердце почти болезненно толкалось в груди, руки и ноги будто кто-то наполнил ватой. Над головой просвистела пуля и въелась в мерзлую кору.

Пора.

Он оттолкнулся и встал, пытаясь разобрать, что делать дальше. В таком переплете было очень легко перепутать своего с немцами. Все-таки бои ночью имели громадные минусы. Зацепившись взглядом за группу солдат, использовавших поваленное дерево, как прикрытие от встречных пуль и место, откуда можно и самим отвечать, Драко, согнувшись и придерживая одной рукой каску, направился к ним. Короткими перебежками он быстро сократил расстояние и упал раз рядом с, как он успел узнать, Дином.

 — Где Поттер? — последнее слово потонуло в грохоте взрыва и чего-то крика.

 — Что? — переспросил Дин, наклоняясь ближе.

 — Где этот Поттер, спрашиваю?

 — А-а-а, да черт его знает, — отозвался тот в перерыве между очередями. — В последний раз видел его, когда на нас только напали. Он побежал прямо туда, откуда стреляли.

Сердце Драко екнуло и с глухим стуком упало. Значит, побежал прямо под пули. Чертов герой.

Драко поправил сползшую на лоб каску и принял отчаянное решение найти его. Он даже успел про себя удивиться такой безрассудности и, откровенно говоря, глупости, но что-то подсказывало ему, что тому нужна помощь. А кто, как не он, санитар, может оказать её.

Но на самом деле в глубине души ему было просто страшно, страшно потерять этого проклятого Гарри Поттера.

Двигаясь на локтях и помогая себе ногами, Драко пополз в ту сторону, куда указал ему Дин. Но чем дальше он продвигался, тем сильнее понимал, что совершает самое настоящее безумство. В этом аду, где сплелись непроглядная темень леса и ослепительные вспышки разрывающихся гранат, где над головой свистели пули, а деревянные щепки грозились разодрать кожу, найти одного единственного человека было сродни помешательству, навязчивой идеи.

Рядом прошлась дробь винтовки, а после проревел еще один взрыв, вывернув наизнанку стылую землю и смешав её со снегом. Драко замер, охваченный взрывной волной. В ушах стоял гул, взгляд расплывался, тело словно парализовало. Прошло немало времени, пока он смог хотя бы пошевельнуться.

Перестрелка длилась три часа, а потом все так же резко утихло, как и началось. Ночь сгустила краски, так, что было видно лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вести бой вслепую было слишком опасно как и для союзных войск, так и для самих немцев.

Пришло время считать потери. Из всего батальона, где служил Драко, в живых осталось лишь тринадцать человек, и Поттера среди них не было. Остальные были убиты или пропали без вести. Все надеялись, что с утром ситуация более прояснится, возможно, кто-то еще и найдется. Ведь в такой суматохе потеряться было чрезвычайно легко.

С первыми лучами рассвета все выдвинулись на поиски. Драко шел аккуратно, боясь наступить на неразорвавшуюся гранату или изрешеченное пулями тело. Под ногами хрустело окропленное кровью месиво снега и прошлогодней листвы. В ноздри лез запах металла и гари.

Все кругом походило на кадры из фильмов ужасов. Устланная заледенелыми трупами земля, испачканная кровью, перерытая снарядами, казалось, уже никогда больше не станет прежней. На ней навсегда отпечатается воспалённая язва войны.

Хотелось развернуться и уйти. Куда-нибудь далеко-далеко и попытаться забыть все то, чему свидетель ты стал. Но Драко не уходил, он продолжал идти вперёд, со страхом вглядывался в искаженные лица, боясь узнать в них знакомые черты. В ушах все еще стоял звон, голова гудела, винтовка то и дело выскальзывала из вымазанных кровью и потом рук. Он прислушивался, не слышно ли чего-нибудь стона, шороха, но вокруг было тихо. Тишину лишь изредка нарушал путающийся в ветвях ветер и негромкие, короткие оклики оставшихся солдат.

Разговаривать не хотелось никому.

Вдруг откуда-то справа до него долетел чей-то хриплый кашель. Драко так резко повернулся, что перед глазами вспыхнули пятна. Там кто-то живой. Наплевав на осторожность, Малфой сорвался с места. Сердце подскочило в груди и начало биться так, словно силилось просчитать все миллисекунды в минуте.

Там, откуда пришел звук, оперевшись на дерево, сидел солдат. Каска спала до самого носа, полностью скрыв от Драко лицо. Малфой склонился над ним, окидывая быстрым взглядом его тело на наличие ранений, но, ничего не заметив, он медленно протянул руку к лицу солдата и поднял каску.

Перед ним сидел Симус Финниган. Вид у него был такой, словно по нему пару раз проехались гусеницы танка. Его руки тряслись, все лицо было в грязи, лишь белели белки глаз. Он издавал какие-то непонятные звуки, словно хотел что-то сказать, но вместо слов из него вырывались хрипы и невразумительное бормотание. Драко не знал радоваться ему или же плакать.

 — Боже мой, что с ним? — взволновано спросил только что подбежавший к нему Дин. — Он ранен?

 — Нет, — покачал головой Малфой. — У него контузия. Сейчас было бы неплохо накрыть его чем-то теплым и дать покой.

 — Я займусь ним, — с готовностью вызвался Томас.

Оставив Симуса на Дина, Драко двинулся дальше. Через час они выдвинутся к месту встречи, откуда, если все будет хорошо, их должны будут забрать грузовики и отвезти в ближайший город. Их переведут в тыл. Они бы уже были на пути домой, если бы вчера снова не наткнулись на немцев.

Драко был растерян и подавлен. Еще никогда он не чувствовал такой безысходности и отчаяния. Переступая трупы немцев и бывших сослуживцев, он жадно вглядывался в мертвецов. Желание найти Поттера живым или хотя бы мертвым пересиливало отвращение. Одна лишь мысль о том, что больше он его может никогда и не увидеть, не узнать, что с ним все-таки случилось, лежит он с продырявленной грудью или пулей во лбу, или, быть может, он ранен и умирает от потери крови и жажды, приносила такую боль, что Драко с силой сжимал зубы, дабы не закричать.

И вот, кинув последний взгляд на раскинувшиеся у небольшой опушки тела, он неожиданно даже для самого себя зацепился за знакомый силуэт. Драко показалось, что мир пошатнулся. Не чувствуя своих ног, он двинулся вперед, не отрывая взгляд от темной фигуры, распластавшейся на снегу.

Это был Поттер… Гарри. Его лицо покрывала мертвенная бледность, у левого виска багровела кровь, глаза были закрыты. Драко опустился перед ним на колени, только сейчас замечая маленькое красное пятнышко на правой стороне груди. Горло сжали слезы, а в груди, вместо сердца появилась зияющая пустотой и холодом дыра. Он впервые за все время своего пребывания на войне, не знал, что делать.

 — Не превращайся в воспоминание, пожалуйста, — одними губам прошептал Драко, склоняясь над телом. Он опоздал и не понимал, как это исправить. Дрожащими руками Драко потянулся к пуговицам шинели, для себя решив, что сделает, что и всегда. Перевяжет рану и сухо скажет, что до свадьбы заживет. Попробует сказать.

 — Я же говорил, что ты со мной… как с ребенком возишься, — прохрипел тихий голос.

Драко на мгновение замер, пытаясь понять не послышалось ли ему. Он осторожно поднял взгляд, все еще боясь ошибиться. На него смотрели уставшие зеленые глаза, знакомые глаза.

 — Ты записал меня в мертвецы даже не проверив пульс, — без тени укора прошептал Гарри, улыбка тронула уголки его губ, и у Драко просто не было сил возмутиться. Да он бы и не стал.

 — У тебя скорее всего пуля в легком, — зачем-то сказал Малфой, чувствуя какую-то острую необходимость проверить на реальность все, что здесь происходит.

 — А я-то думаю, почему я чувствую себя, как слизняк.

 — Придурок ты, вот кто, — улыбнулся Драко, подкладывая под поттеровскую голову свою сумку, предусмотрительно захватив из нее бинты. — Видимо, в прошлой жизни я здорово нагрешил, раз мне было послано такое наказание.

 — Да, ты здорово влип, — Гарри облизал пересохшие губы, и Драко попытался слишком сильно не задерживать на них взгляд.

Закончив возиться в раной, Драко поднялся на ноги.

 — Я пойду позову ребят, а ты лежи здесь и никуда не уходи, — приказал он, только после осознав, какую глупость сказал. В таком состоянии Поттер даже самостоятельно подняться вряд ли сможет, не то, что уйти. — Ну… в общем… ты понял.

Получив понимающий, с крупицей развлечения взгляд, он быстро направился к остальным, чувствуя, как грохочет в груди его сердце. И грохочет оно вовсе не из-за волнения.

***

 — Мне говорили, что ты переживал за меня, — хитро прищурив глаза, сказал Гарри.

Они ехали в поезде, направляющийся в Лондон. За окном пробегали заснеженные поля и одинокие фермерские домики. Оторвав взгляд от окна, Драко повернулся к рядом сидящему Поттеру, который жмурился от солнечных лучей. Сейчас он показался ему особенно красивым. Возможно, все дело было в его умытом, чистом лице или появившемся на нем здоровом румянце, наконец сменивший болезненную бледность, но на какой-то короткий миг Драко позволил себе полюбоваться ним.

 — Тебя обманули, — возразил он, отводя взгляд в сторону и стараясь спрятать мазнувший скулы жар. — Я же врач, забыл что ли? Я искал раненых.

 — И нашел только меня?

 — Видит Бог, как я сожалею.

 — Знаешь, Малфой, кое-что делать ты точно не умеешь.

 — Да? — напустив на себя удивление, поинтересовался Драко, чувствуя, как улыбка дергает уголки его губ. — И что же?

 — Врать, — уверенно сказал Гарри.

Случайный солнечный луч скользнул по его лицу и запутался в волосах. Драко задумчиво проследил за ним, улыбаться больше не хотелось.

 — Что ты хочешь сказать? — настороженно спросил он.

 — Думаю, ты и сам в силах догадаться, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, но его взгляд сказал все то, в чем Драко так боялся признаться даже самому себе. И сейчас, сидя в покачивающемся вагоне, ему внезапно захотелось перестать прятаться за надменностью и отчужденностью.

 — Неужели ты намекаешь на то, что ты мне не безразличен.

 — А разве нет, Малфой? — было видно, что Гарри старался придать голосу невозмутимости, но Драко все же уловил в нем еле заметную дрожь волнения. Видимо, он действительно проницателен.

Словив его взгляд, Малфой с замиранием сердца решился задать встречный, так давно волновавший его вопрос.

 — А ты? В смысле, я ведь тебе тоже не… не безразличен?

Гарри лишь улыбнулся, и в его улыбке Драко нашел ответ, которого так желал.

Их собственная война официально закончилась, и на руинах давней вражды они способны сотворить новый мир. Свой.


End file.
